nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Schlacht um Lordaeron
Die Schlacht um Lordaeron ist das zweite große Szenario neben der Zerstörung von Teldrassil im Krieg der Dornen. Damit beginnt das Abenteuer in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth. Beschreibung Nach dem Angriff auf Teldrassil, der während des Pre-Patches von Battle for Azeroth spielbar ist, beginnen die Champions von Allianz und Horde ihr Abenteuer mit der Schlacht um Lordaeron. Es ist quasi der Einstiegspunkt in die Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die Zwischensequenzen aus der Schlacht um Lordaeron (21.04.2018) In der Schlacht greift die Allianz Unterstadt an; am Ende bleibt nur noch eine Ruine übrig, während sich die Verlassenen in den Norden zurückziehen müssen. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Szenario (Allianz) Die Allianz will sich für das brennende Teldrassil rächen und Kriegshäuptling Sylvanas gefangen nehmen! Mit einer großen Armee und allerlei Kriegsmaschinen greifen die blauen Flaggenträger ihre frühere Hauptstadt an. Mit gemeinsamen Kräften von Anduin Wrynn, Jaina Prachtmeer, Genn Graumähne, Alleria Windläufer und Hochtüftler Mekkadrill schafft es die Allianz zwar Hochlord Saurfang einzusperren, doch Sylvanas flieht. Am Ende wartet Sylvanas im Thronraum auf Anduin. Der König der Allianz gibt ihr die Chance sich zu ergeben, doch hätte wirklich jemand erwartet, dass sie dies tut? Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sprengt die komplette Stadt in die Luft und flieht. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Loreschnipsel: Familie Prachtmeer, Kul Tiras und Lordaeron Showdown (14.04.2018) Szenario (Horde) Die Horde versucht Unterstadt zu evakuieren, während die Allianz unter der Führung von König Anduin Wrynn die Stadt bombardiert. Zusammen mit Sylvanas Windläufer, Nathanos Pestrufer, Baine Bluthuf und Hochlord Saurfang versuchen die Spieler der Horde die Bewohner zu retten und die Kämpfer der Allianz auf dem Schlachtfeld zurückzuschlagen. Allerdings mit Mitteln, die nicht jeder gut heißt... Hochlord Saurfang will sich den Befehlen von Sylvanas widersetzen, da sie die Opfer von den kämpfenden Orcs als notwendig ansieht, doch er will, dass sie ehrenhaft sterben. Doch Sylvanas kontert mit einigen harschen Worten. Ablauf Die Dritte Flotte (Allianz) Gemeinsam mit den Soldaten der Dritten Flotte folgen die Champions der Allianz Hammond Clay nach Brill, um anschließend mit Genn Graumähne das Schlachtfeld zu stürmen. * General Hammond Clay schreit: Helden der Dritten Flotte, stählt Euch! Meldet Euch umgehend bei König Graumähne! Folgt mir! Beeilt Euch, und lasst Euch nicht vom Weg abbringen! Im Inneren von Unterstadt (Horde) Auf Befehl von Hochfürst Saurfang evakuieren die Champions der Horde die Zivilisten aus der Unterstadt und entlarven getarnte Spione der Allianz. * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Soldaten der Horde, die Zeit ist gekommen! Unsere Feinde greifen Unterstadt an und wollen Lordaeron für sich beanspruchen. * Anastasia Hirschbrunn sagt: Mein Portal ist offen! Wir müssen flüchten! Sammelt Euch im Tal der Ehre, sobald Ihr in Orgrimmar seid! Ihr seid nicht sicher hier! Flieht nach Orgrimmar! * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Unterstadt ist für Zivilisten nicht mehr sicher. Über der Erde tobt die Schlacht und Dutzende von Spionen haben die Stadt infiltriert. Wir haben diese Feiglinge im Magierviertel isoliert und die restlichen Viertel gesichert. Eure Mission ist es, diese Maden zu entlarven, sie auszurotten und unsere Zivilisten sicher nach Orgrimmar zu bringen. Die Champions der Horde stellen einen Truppe getarnter Agenten des SI:7, inklusive Mirabelle und Renzik "Das Messer". * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Noch mehr Spione! Sie sitzen in der Falle. * Mirabelle schreit: Wir wurden entdeckt! * Renzik "Das Messer" schreit: Wir haben die Infos. Jetzt müssen wir's nur hier rausschaffen! * Mirabelle schreit: Dann eben Plan B. * Renzik "Das Messer" pfeifft und der Truppe verschwindet. * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Findet sie! * Druide der Klaue schreit: Druiden der Klaue, ANGRIFF! (Die Champions der Horde werden von getarnten Druiden angegriffen und müssen den Überfall zurückschlagen.) * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Die Tunnel sind gesichert. Öffnet das Tor! * Königliche Schreckenswache schreit: Sie kamen aus den Schatten und sie sind überall! * Hochfürst Saurfang schreit: Keine Sekunde zu früh! Öffnet ein Portal zur Festung. Wir müssen zum Kriegshäuptling! Es öffnet sich ein Portal, welches die Champions der Horde durchschreiten müssen, um nach Draußen vor die Festung zu gelangen. Vor dem Tor Vor den Toren der Unterstadt müssen die Champions der Horde die Angriffswellen der Allianzarmee aufhalten und sich um verwundete Soldaten kümmern. * Fußsoldat von Sturmwind sagt: Schützen, Gewehre laden und vorrücken! * Darnassische Schildwache sagt: Bogenschützen, anlegen und vorrücken! * Mechanoranger Cogspark sagt: Meine Damen und Herren, startet die Motoren! Zum Angriff! Unsere Geheimwaffe Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer beschließt, die Seuche einzusetzen, doch auch mit Opfern in den eigenen Reihen. So verteidigt sich die Horde mit Seuchenkatapulten und Seuchensprühern gegen die Streitkräfte der Allianz. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer schreit: Tötet sie alle, Champions! Lasst Euch nicht täuschen: König Anduin und seine Armee sind nicht zum Spaß hier - sie sind hier, um uns auszulöschen! Zeigt keine Gnade, denn sie werden Euch keine gewähren! * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer schreit: Wo ist Saurfang hin? * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Überlasst das mir. Ich werde die Reservisten anführen. Die Allianz wird nicht weiter vorstoßen, das schwöre ich. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer schreit: Trefft Euch mit Lor'themar. Schnell! Enttäuscht mich nicht, Nathanos! * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Ich gehorche, meine Königin. Wie ein Lauffeuer Anschließend folgen die Streiter der Horde Nathanos Pestrufer in die Festung. * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Helden, folgt mir! Baine! Sammelt die Katapulte und jeden Apotheker, den Ihr finden könnt. Schickt sie sofort zur Festung! * Baine Bluthuf sagt: Jawohl, Pestrufer. Aber wo ist Saurfang? * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Wir haben keine Zeit für Fragen! Wir verlieren unseren Geländevorteil in wenigen Minuten! Wir müssen einen Engpass schaffen, um sie durch den Seitenflügel zu schleusen und zu staffeln. So können es zehn unserer Soldaten mit jedem Feind aufnehmen! * Baine Bluthuf sagt: Verstanden. Ich stoße so bald wie möglich zu Euch. * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Nein. Lor'themar und ich kümmern und um die Angreifer. Es ist zu riskant, den Kriegshäuptling unbewacht zu lassen. Weicht nicht von ihrer Seite. * Baine Bluthuf sagt: Wie lange könnt Ihr die Allianz abwehren? Was ist die Strategie des Kriegshäuptlings? * Nathanos Pestrufer sagt: Das erklärt sie Euch besser selbst. Jetzt geht! * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Champions, zu mir! Wir sammeln uns in der Festung, wie vom Kriegshäuptling befohlen! Lor'themar, befehligt unsere Waldläufer von der Flanke! Positioniert sie auf den Dächern! * Lor'themar Theron sagt: Mit Vergnügen, Pestrufer. * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Die Seuchenkatapulte sind unsere vorderste Linie! Sie werden zwischen uns und dem Feind Seuchenwolken erschaffen! Soldaten, in Formation! Die Allianz naht! Haltet sie auf Die Champions der Horde kämpfen in den Ruinen von Lordaeron darum, die Allianz an diesem Engpass abzufangen. * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Jetzt seid Ihr in der Unterzahl! * Lady Jaina Prachtmeer sagt: Diese Armee ist riesig... Gebt nur den Befehl, dann bringe ich uns in Sicherheit. * König Anduin Wrynn sagt: Wenn wir jetzt flüchten, sind wir leichte Beute. Nein. Wir kämpfen - und sterben, wenn es sein muss - für unsere Überzeugungen! * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Eure Zeit ist abgelaufen, König Anduin! SIEG DEN VERLASSENEN! * Anduin Wrynn schreit: ALLIANZ! HALTET STAND! * Alleria Windläufer erscheint mit ihren Leerenelfen. Sagt: Ihr brauchtet Unterstützung, König Wrynn? * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Alleria! Dem Licht sei Dank, dass Ihr hier seid! * Alleria Windläufer sagt: Ich komme immer genau rechtzeitig, Eure Majestät. Mekkadrill, seid Ihr kampfbereit? * Hochtüftler Mekkadrill erscheint mit einem Geschwader Kriegsbots. Sagt: Selbstverständlich! Und ich habe zur Verstärkung ein paar Maschinen dabei. Dreht ruhig eine Runde. * Anduin Wrynn sagt: Jaina, Genn, helft mir gegen Nathanos und Lor'themar. Alleria, nehmt den Rest unserer Truppen und schlagt den Feind in die Flucht. * Alleria Windläufer sagt: Wie Ihr wünscht. Champions, zu mir! * Hochtüftler Mekkadrill sagt: Meine Maschinen warten auf Euren Befehl. Schachmatt Nathanos Pestrufer gibt den Soldaten und den Champions der Horde den Befehl, König Anduin Wrynn und seine Verbündeten inmitten der Seuchendämpfe zu besiegen. * Nathanos Pestrufer schreit: Hahaha! Seht nur, wer zu uns stößt. Gut, jetzt bleibt der Kampf gewiss spannend. * Alleria Windläufer schreit: Ich versichere Euch, Pestrufer, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. * Lor'themar Theron schreit: Die Leerenelfen.. diese Verräter müssen bestraft werden! * Lor'themar Theron sagt: Ihr Stärke wird bald nachlassen. Haltet stand! Die Dunkle Königin Nachdem sie Zeit gewinnen und die Allianz mit Einsatz der Seuche vorerst aufhalten konnten, folgen die Helden der Horde auf Sylvanas Befehl Nathanos in den Innenhof. * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer schreit: Folgt alle Nathanos zum Hof! Ich hindere die Allianz daran, Euch zu folgen! Nicht stehen bleiben! Wir sind fast da! Beeilt Euch, Helden! * Hochfürst Saurfang sagt: Ich musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen. War dies von Anfang an Euer Plan? Wolltet Ihr so den Sieg sichern? Mit dieser ehrlosen... Gräueltat? * Fürstin Sylvanas Windläufer sagt: Ehre bedeutet Leichen nichts, Saurfang. Ihr könnt es Euch erlauben, den Tod zu unterschätzen, aber ich bin mit ihm nur zu gut vertraut. Euch mag es egal sein, wenn die Euren sterben, solange es nur ehrenvoll ist. Aber die Horde ist es wert, gerettet zu werden. Und wer damit nicht übereinstimmt, hat es nicht verdient, hier zu stehen. Sterbt doch Euren Kriegertod, Hochfürst Saurfang. Mir ist es einerlei. Vielleicht werde ich Euren geschundenen Körper erwecken, damit Ihr mir erneut dient. So bleibt Hochfürst Saurfang zurück und wird von der Allianz gefangen genommen. Die weitere Geschichte Nach der Schlacht von Lordaeron machen sich die Champions der Allianz im Szenario "Gezeiten des Krieges" auf ihren Weg nach Kul Tiras und die Champions der Horde gelangen nach der "Flucht aus Sturmwind" zur Insel Zandalar. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft bei der BlizzCon 2017 (03.11.2017) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Warcraft Events Kategorie:Unterstadt Kategorie:Battle for Azeroth Kategorie:Szenario